


His Good Boy

by QueridaMyDear



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Inappropriate Use of Champagne Glasses as Trash Receptacles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueridaMyDear/pseuds/QueridaMyDear
Summary: The Wild Bunch are attending one of Stella's more boring parties. While One Two tries to chat Stella up, Mumbles and Bob have their own fun on the couch.





	His Good Boy

“Fun party, huh?” Handsome Bob snorted, downing a glass full of champagne. He squinted at his glass, wondering exactly how much alcohol was in it, if any. He thought maybe he was starting to feel just a bit hazy around the edges, but it was hard to tell. 

“Fun.” Mumbles nodded, agreeing with Bob’s assessment. He'd been to better parties. Mumbles craned his head to look over the back of the couch, seeing that most of the party was in Stella’s other room. Stella had a glass in her hand that she hadn't touched, chatting with One Two, who was at least five glasses deep and mad he wasn't even buzzed yet, but still chatting away with Stella and drinking while she ignored the glass she was holding.

Mumbles silently assessed the situation at hand. All of the partygoers were in a different room, distracted either by dancing or their hostess or the snack table. Beside him sat Bob, stretched out over the length of the couch with his legs on Mumbles’ lap and texting someone on his phone. Mumbles hadn't seen anyone come over this way in at least ten minutes, since this little room was well out of the way of the bathrooms or anything of interest. Surely he could push his luck a bit further.

“Bob. Come here.” He motioned Bob closer. Bob raised a brow but did as he told, which was always infinitely pleasing to Mumbles. Bob settled closer to Mumbles and downed the rest of his champagne, setting the glass down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Whatcha need?” Bob asked, eyes still on his phone. Mumbles didn’t particularly enjoy having to compete with Bob’s phone. He delicately took Bob’s other hand and set it down on his thigh, where his dick sat inside his jeans. Bob blinked and looked to his hand, then to Mumbles, who met Bob’s eyes with a look that told him _get on with it, then._

Bob’s lips curled into a grin, excited for whatever it was Mumbles had in mind.

“Mumbles, you naughty man, you.” He giggled and set the phone down beside the abandoned champagne glass. Bob looked over the back of the couch, seeing that everyone was well and truly out of their way. He spotted One Two standing and talking with Stella, and as if he knew Bob was looking, One Two glanced back their way, startled at first to see exactly how close Bob and Mumbles appeared to be sitting. 

“Something wrong?” Stella asked, about to glance over into her alcove.

“Ah, no, no. Thought I saw Bob trying to get my attention is all.” One Two shook his head. “Please, continue.”

His thoughts were focused on Bob and Mumbles now, though. What the fuck were they doing? Were they doing what he thought they were doing? At Stella’s party??

Bob moved closer to Mumbles, pressed in against his side as he cupped his hand around Mumbles’ cock and rubbed the length of it through his jeans. He watched, hazy-eyed, alcohol kicking in, as his cock started to stiffen under Bob’s hand, his thumb rubbing over the head. It was so beautifully obscene to Bob how big Mumbles’ cock looked in his jeans.

“What did you have in mind, Mumbles?” Bob asked, lips near his ear and drifting down to kiss over his neck. Bob felt Mumbles’ hands working at his jeans, opening the button and pulling the zip down.

“What do you have on you?” Mumbles asked in response, his big warm hand sliding inside Bob’s pants and cupping his dick. Bob shivered against him, gently rolling his hips for more friction from Mumbles’ palm.

“What, like condoms? I’ve got a few condoms and lube.” Bob responded, cheeks a bit red as if he knew what Mumbles was thinking.

“You just carry that stuff around, do you?” Mumbles laughed softly, pushing Bob’s jeans down over his round ass.

“I have to, never know when you’re gonna try something like this. Gotta be prepared.” Bob laughed as well, lifting his hips to let Mumbles tug his jeans down. He stopped once Bob’s jeans were over his ass, and looked over the back of the couch again, finding One Two looking over their way, seeming a bit stressed. Had he figured it out? Not like that was going to stop Mumbles. He grinned at One Two and made a show of taking Bob’s face in his hands, bringing him in for a kiss. He licked at Bob’s soft, fat lips as he laid him down across the couch, winking at One Two before stretching out over Bob.

“Pockets or wallet?” Mumbles asked, undoing the buttons on Bob’s shirt and pushing it open to see his muscled chest and pierced nipple, decorated with a ring. Some months back, Mumbles had taken Bob to get it pierced, had held his hand while it happened and paid for it, and knowing that gave him a little thrill whenever he saw it in the open like this or underneath Bob’s shirt, a little rush of ownership over this beautiful boy.

“Pocket, front.” Bob gasped softly, face red. He looked down to see Mumbles licking his tongue flat over the pierced nipple, his teeth tugging at it. “Fuck, Mumbles!”

“Best be quieter, little Bob. If anyone comes over here we’re going to have to cut this short before we even get to the good part.” Mumbles reached into Bob’s front pocket, searching, and withdrew a condom, Mumbles’ size, and a tube of slick, Mumbles’ preferred brand. He preferred the brand for no other reason than Bob had used a different brand before, but now only bought this brand because Mumbles had once mentioned he liked it. Bob was so good, so obedient, without Mumbles even telling him what to do.

“You wouldn’t want to have to stop, would you?” Mumbles asked, opening the lube and coating a finger with it. Bob shook his head, bottom lip curled into his teeth as he laid back, legs to the side to give Mumbles as much room to work as he could with his jeans still on. 

“No you wouldn’t. I don’t want to stop either,” Mumbles leaned in close, letting Bob feel the heat of his body over him as his hand slid between the cheeks of Bob’s ass, so round and pretty Mumbles always wanted to slap them pink and make his Bob cry out, and worked a finger past the tight muscle of Bob’s hole, sinking it in down to the knuckle. Bob looked glassy eyed, his pretty face heated and breath picking up, fighting to stay quiet. He heard the dull chatter of people in the other room and his hands trembled, arms circling around Mumbles’ back and holding onto him.

“Well now, this hole is pretty open and sloppy, isn’t it?” Mumbles laughed, pulling his hand back and pushing it back in, fucking Bob’s pretty hole with a finger. Bob whimpered, fingers digging into Mumbles’ back. “It’s almost like someone fucks this pretty ass open all the time, hmm?”

“Y-Yeah…” Bob nodded, not sure if Mumbles even wanted an answer. They both know it was Mumbles who fucked him open all the time, on the couch in the Wild Bunch’s hideout, in the bathroom, in One Two’s bed one time, whenever and wherever he got a chance to pull Bob’s pants down, Bob happily took Mumbles’ cock.

“Bet you could take another finger.” Mumbles cooed into Bob’s ear, pausing when he felt his shaking fingers gripping him. “What’s wrong? Your hands are shaking. You want to stop?” Admittedly, they’d never done this in such an open setting before, where people might walk in on them. Well, people other than One Two. Part of him was concerned Bob might be doing this just to please him.

“God no,” Bob gasped, looking scared suddenly that this might end here and now, “No, I’m just…” He looked aside, eyes low and eyelashes long, lips so soft and pouty as he murmured, “I’m just so fucking turned on right now, Mumbles.”

The thrill of maybe getting caught had Bob shaking, heart racing, sweat starting to bead on his forehead as he looked up at Mumbles, desperate for him to keep going as he opened the condom Mumbles had fished from his pocket, slowly rolling it onto Mumbles cock, seeing as how one of his hands was busy and Bob didn’t want that to end either.

“Please, Mumbles. Please, don’t stop.” He pleaded, eyes still hazy with want, squeezing his ass around Mumbles’ finger. 

“Shit. You’re so spoiled.” Mumbles groaned as he pushed another slick finger in, sliding both up to the knuckle, buried in Bob’s ass.

Bob just giggled in response, the sound turning into a low moan as Mumbles slid his fingers in and out of Bob’s hole, feeling Bob roll into each lazy push of his fingers and moan softly for him, just for him, in the middle of a crowded party.

Mumbles pulled his fingers out, fingertips circling his loose hole and dipping in once more, Bob looking up at him adoringly as Mumbles got the rest of the lube and spread it over his cock, slicking up the condom. 

“Ready, baby?” Mumbles asked, leaning in for a kiss, the world and the party dead to him now. It was just him and this beautiful man below him, squirming and aching for it. Bob nodded, a wild little grin on his face, still high on the rush of doing this at a party. Mumbles put a hand by Bob’s mouth, letting his boy suck two fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet. He was always a bit loud at first, which normally wasn’t a problem. But right now it would be a problem if anyone (besides One Two, but Mumbles generally liked lording it over him that he’d had a chance and blew it, and Mumbles took the chance instead and won) figured out what was happening and he had to stop.

Bob sucked on Mumbles’ fingers, licking under them and letting his teeth graze them as Mumbles slid his cock between his cheeks, spreading them to enjoy the beautiful sight of his wet, stretched out hole with his cock so close. Bob was too beautiful, too handsome, too tempting. How had One Two said no to this? But in the end it worked out for the best. One Two wasn’t the type of guy to fuck Bob in the middle of a party or pay to get his nipple pierced or even call him his good boy, which made Bob go all soft and happy when he heard it. Bob deserved a man who would do those things for him. Mumbles was happy to be that man for Bob.

Mumbles pushed the head of his cock in, Bob moaning around his fingers, a bit louder than Mumbles was comfortable with. He pushed his fingers further into Bob’s mouth to quiet him, Bob holding onto his wrist with both hands and sucking, eyes locked with Mumbles’ as he thrust forward hard, buried balls deep in Bob’s ass with all their friends and associates milling around in the other room.

“You love this, hmm?” Mumbles asked, plenty hot and bothered by the risky situation himself. He used the hand anchored in Bob’s mouth to push his head back, showing him Bob’s beautiful neck, so pale and distressingly unblemished. It had been too long since Mumbles had marked him up properly. What better time than the middle of a party Bob had started with no hickies on him? Mumbles kissed along the length of his neck first, feeling the muscles in Bob’s neck as he sucked and licked and kissed his fingers. He pulled his hips back and fucked into him hard, biting down as his balls slapped into Bob’s ass, Bob squealing around his fingers and fighting to keep his voice down, throwing one hand over the back of the couch to grip the wood frame, knuckles white as he held on. Mumbles could taste the sweat on his neck and licked him clean, pulling his hips back and rocking in slowly this time, Bob shivering and trembling under him, trying to meet his thrusts but the awkward angle and his jeans around his thighs had him at Mumbles’ mercy. Mumbles controlled the speed, Mumbles controlled what Bob felt as he ground his hips into Bob’s ass, Bob clenching around his cock and moaning around his fingers, trying to say Mumbles’ name in a muffled voice.

“Should I come in your ass, Bob?” Mumbles asked, Bob whining under him, loving the idea of having to go back out into the party, neck bitten up, ass raw from getting fucked hard on Stella’s couch, full of Mumbles’ come leaking out of his hole. He nodded, looking up at him, hopeful Mumbles was serious and not just dirty talking him. Mumbles grit his teeth, nostrils flaring as a spike of lust and that overpowering feeling of _ownership_ raced through him again, wanting this beautiful boy to walk around with his ass full of his cum and his neck marked up to show he’d been claimed, he was owned. He pulled out, Bob whining from the loss, feeling so empty now without Mumbles’ cock or fingers in him, even though he knew there was a pay off coming. He watched with hazy eyes as Mumbles pulled the condom off, and, finding no nearby trash can, dropped it in Bob’s abandoned champagne glass. Bob giggled under him, and Mumbles again turned his giggle into a long, low, drawn out moan, sliding his cock back into his ass and fucking into him.

“Gonna fuck you open and leave you aching for more,” Mumbles grunted into Bob’s ear, “You’re so fucking filthy, gonna walk around this party, all these people we know, with your ass all raw and fucked open and full of my come.”

Bob moaned, nodding eagerly. He pulled Mumbles’ fingers from his mouth, his lips wet and sloppy from sucking on them, and tugged Mumbles into a kiss, moaning against his lips.

“I fuckin’ want them to know,” Bob whispered, panting as Mumbles thrust in deep, like he couldn’t get deep enough, wanting to be closer to Bob, deeper in him, balls slapping into his ass. “I want ‘em to know who’s fucking me, who I can’t get enough of, who I’m so fuckin hot for I’d fuck him in the middle of a party with everyone we know around us.”

Mumbles felt an ache in his heart from those (weirdly) sweet words and kissed Bob, licking at his tongue as his balls tightened and squeezed. Mumbles groaned, holding Bob’s face with a thumb in his mouth, Bob kissing and sucking his thumb to muffle himself. Mumbles tucked his face into Bob’s neck, biting down to keep quiet as he came, grinding into Bob’s ass and grunting into his ear. Bob whined, biting Mumbles’ thumb as he rolled his hips into each thrust and grind, cumming onto his shirt and partly exposed stomach with a low guttural groan, panting and shaking as Mumbles kept gently rocking into him, milking his orgasm into Bob’s ass.

Mumbles leaned back a bit, panting and sweaty as he looked down at Bob, his eyes hazy and mouth soft and swollen, his neck bit up and bruised and chest heaving, cum on his lower stomach and oozing out of his hole. He looked positively fucking wrecked, and so beautiful. Mumbles looked at his thumb, and saw Bob’s teeth had left deep grooves, though he hadn’t managed to break the skin.

“Oh, fuck… Mumbles…” Bob grinned, arms thrown up over his head, a light and happy smile on his face. He looked down toward his rear, but couldn’t see the obscene sight for himself. “Mumbles…” Bob reached for his phone.

“You want me to take a picture?” Mumbles quite liked that idea, feeling a little rowdy again. “You realize I’m going to take a fuckton of pictures and text every single one to myself and set a picture of your fucked-out arse as my wallpaper?”

“You fucking better.” Bob grinned, winked, and blew him a kiss. Mumbles grabbed the phone and opened up the camera app, smacking Bob’s ass to leave a nice pink handprint before he took a picture. He took several pictures, among them a picture of Bob pulling his cheeks apart for a better view, and one taken from across the other side of the coffee table, so Mumbles could see Bob stretched out across the couch and blissfully fucked out, and in the far view of the shot, he could see One Two, furious, still talking with Stella, knowing full well what Bob and Mumbles had just done.

Mumbles texted every picture to himself and contemplated ‘accidentally’ sending one to One Two, to remind him of what he was missing out on. He put his dick away and zipped himself up, Bob doing the same and moaning when he stood, feeling Mumbles’ cum start to leak from his hole. He met Mumbles’ eyes, biting his lip softly.

“Well then, Handsome Bob, best get back out to the party, right? People might wonder where we’ve gone off to.” Mumbles led Bob away from the empty room and over to join One Two and Stella’s enthralling conversation. One Two had long since stopped listening to her, having no idea what she was talking about, but it wasn’t like she hung out with him for his conversation skills. Any ability he had left to pay attention to her was destroyed by the sight of Mumbles strolling back into the party with Bob at his side, neck bitten up and down and starting to bruise so beautifully, lips kiss-swollen, expression giddy and dreamy, that goddamn nipple piercing slightly visible, and Mumbles’ hand around his waist. Mumbles winked at One Two. The man was his best friend, but he really was an idiot. But he was thankful One Two was such a fucking idiot, because now Handsome Bob was his.

Later on when Stella was helping the maid pick up, she found the champagne glass containing a few drop of champagne and a single used condom. She had the couch burned.


End file.
